


Belay

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: ADCON [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was just the kinky part, or maybe it was a little bit of both, but there was something about reddened lips stretched around a bright blue swirly silicon ball that made his dick kind of twitch with desire at the mere sight of it, never mind the more-or-less silence it got him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belay

Tony DiNozzo was as kinky and as devoted to creating good sex as the day was long.

It was an interesting position to be in. First male lover in a while, not the first colleague he'd fucked. It was good, and Tony knew him. Knew when to back away, when to move in, knew when to shut the hell up and leave him alone, which was a quality that a guy couldn't underestimate in a sexual partner.

Particularly when they were willing to be shut the hell up in bed, too.

Maybe it was just the kinky part, or maybe it was a little bit of both, but there was something about reddened lips stretched around a bright blue swirly silicon ball that made his dick kind of twitch with desire at the mere sight of it, never mind the more-or-less silence it got him.

As if even DiNozzo being kinky could give in and just shut up because there was a ball in his mouth.

No, it was like a goddamned challenge, one that Tony was going to win by mumbling the fucking ball to death, which left Jethro with one option -- trying to fuck him hard enough that he'd at least stop trying to use full sentences. He had him up over the back of the sofa, mumbled protests rising up to Jethro's ears while he spread Tony's ass open and considered if his cockring was tight enough to be any damn use.

"Nnnmmmnnnmmm." Yeah, nothing was ever enough to shut Tony up entirely, but the look of that blue ball was in his mind's eye, bright and sweet and when he smeared the lube over Tony's hole, Jethro knew that was as good as he was going to manage. The desire and excitement welling up in him meant it was probably better to get going while the going was good.

"Nnnmmm, yourself, Tony." He pressed in -- not fast, not down and in to the hilt in one fell swoop, but slow, steady, feeling Tony's ass part in the wake of his dick, watching himself while he pushed in and sank deep. That got him better sounds; not muffled talking, but the low, throaty sound of a groan, caught in Tony's throat. Exactly the thing that he loved to hear, wanted to make DiNozzo give it to him just like that.

No babble, no preprocessing through his brain and fear of making an unacceptable level of idiot of himself, no, just raw primal need from deep in him, in his chest and up, out through his mouth. It was an honest sort of sound, and Jethro backed his hips up a little before easing further into him. He was squirming like he had a chance in hell of getting into a position he wanted instead of the one Jethro wanted him in, and all it got him was a steady withdrawal and a push back in that probably had his dick rubbing against the back of the couch.

He could come if he wanted to; didn't matter to Jethro, because he was going to keep fucking him as long as he wanted, whether Tony came or not.

He was still pretty sure that Tony would come, but it wasn't a necessity. He just wanted that gag nice and tight in place, and to test how far he could go, how long he could still last. "Mm." Mmm, because his ass was tight, and occasionally he wondered. Wondered how many had been there before him, how often Tony had played the pronoun game at work, wondered how long he'd been fucking men at all.

That made him thrust in good and hard, a tight push of hips that gained him a garbled sound; not protest, enjoyment. Tony was doing his best to get himself in position, to push back, never mind that Jethro had his legs pushed apart wide enough so that his toes were about the only thing in contact with the floor.

It wasn't a whole hell of a lot to push back with, except his ass muscles, his nice solid thighs, and yeah, Jethro could appreciate the muscles from any view but the lined up with them and behind them view was the best. He flexed his fingers on Tony's hips, and thrust in again, hard enough for Tony's ass to make a sweet smacking noise when his hip bones hit him.

His head turned back, eyes spitting fire, face red, and damn. There was that blue ball, wet with saliva, and he couldn't help grunting and pulling out, starting to nail Tony for all he was worth.

He got the angle just right a couple of times from the way Tony spasmed around him, from the strain in his back, the way he groaned higher in his chest, probably gnawing on that ball while Jethro ground in, enjoying the muffled noises and the slow slap slap slap of skin. Yeah, he was going to come, without Jethro even touching his dick, and there was a certain amount of purely smug enjoyment at that thought. At the way Tony dropped his head and just gave in to what was going on, enjoying it. When he stiffened, tightened, and gave just the right muffled groan, it was exquisite. His ass clamped down in tight, steady clenches around his cock, and Jethro couldn't help the sound he gave in appreciation.

He was going to bang Tony to orgasm, and then maybe, maybe, he'd take his cockring off and let himself come. And keep Tony moaning and chewing against that ball gag the whole time.

It wasn't a surprise when he started struggling under Jethro; he had to be close, the way he felt, tight, a little too on edge, and Tony always liked it when somebody stroked him off. Preferred it, even, but he wasn't going to get it. No, he'd just get Jethro's fat cock, and that blue ball, and it would have to be enough. He'd get all the petting and touching he wanted later, but this time he was getting it the way Jethro wanted to give it to him. It wasn't as if his protests were actual protests, because his dick was hard and he was moaning, pushing back hard against him to get more. Jethro focused on the way his lower back was shivering with tension, and thrust hard again, angling up just a little.

The way he yelled, the ball muffling the sound, meant he'd got it right. He was pretty sure, anyway, because Tony's head dropped down, his entire body giving in to what was happening to him, and yeah. Yeah, right there, and he did it again, unsurprised when Tony's entire body jerked in response. And again, and that got him a funny torsion of hips that told Jethro that Tony was coming.

At least, as much as the wild grunting against the ballgag confirmed, so he slipped a finger down and popped the snap on the cockring at the base of his dick and just let himself go. Slammed home, hard and full with quick, snapping motions, and yeah. Yeah, that was, that was so good, so good, hot and tight and fuck.

Fuck, it was good to come, good to let it all go and finish off. His balls were still twitching, even after he draped himself over Tony's back and sighed.

"Very.... very nice, Tony." He ran a hand backwards through Tony's hair, and considered taking the gag off.

Nah. He'd just start talking again, and really. It was easier to pet at his hair and let him lie there for a minute. Not much longer, because he'd bitch about his back tomorrow, but...

The gag really was fine just where it was.


End file.
